The study is examining whether a parenting intervention, an adaptation of the Incredible Years Toddler program, can buffer high-risk children in Early Head Start (EHS) from toxic stress and its consequences by fostering supportive and responsive care giving. Specifically the study is determining: (1) the efficacy of the proposed intervention; (2) how a range of variables relate to the occurrence of toxic levels of stress within the EHS population; and (3) whether the intervention buffers children from toxic stress and/or its consequences. Families are being randomly assigned to either a care as usual control group or an intervention group whereby bi-weekly socialization groups are replaced with the Incredible Years Toddler curriculum over a period of 6 months. Results are expected to generate implementation data and further validation of the Incredible Years Toddler intervention with respect to reducing toxic stress, to improve the field's understanding of how toxic stress occurs and how it may be reduced. In addition, if the intervention is effective in reducing toxic stress, broader implementation of this supplemental intervention would represent a new opportunity for supporting emotional and cognitive development among at-risk children.